


7 Completed

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Bisexual Male Character, Card Games, Developing Friendships, Dragons, Duelling, Episode Related, First In The Fandom, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Hacking, Holography, Laboratories, Legends, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rebellion, Robots, Science Fiction, Shounen, Technology, Wizards, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Ohdo Yuga and Kamijo Tatsuhisa’s roads cross. Before them, a new road opens!
Relationships: Kamijo "Rook" Tatsuhisa/Ohdo Yuga
Kudos: 5





	7 Completed

7 Completed

Author’s Note: I claim first fic in the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS fandom and first fic for the Yuga x Rook pairing! Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Yuga x Rook.

Summary:

Ohdo Yuga and Kamijo Tatsuhisa’s roads cross. Before them, a new road opens!

* * *

_I know the place most worthy of installing your new rules._

That’s the promise Goha 7th’s self-claimed strongest Duelist offered him.

Ohdo Yuga was the type to make fast friends, but there was a “hot coolness” to the blue-haired kid in black from one class over that warned “Stay away!”

If not for his Duel Bicycle mysteriously breaking down when he was about to jet from school, Yuga wouldn’t give the guy a second thought. He had his inventions – his Roads – to work on, like figuring out how to hack his Duel Disk and introduce the freer Rush Duel format he created.

His drone helper broadcast his failure inconsiderately. Another penalty added! One more and Yuga could say goodbye to his account!

Always busy hatching plans in his lab, girls fell by the wayside. He didn’t have time for them, much less a boy.

Not that he objected when Kamijo Tatsuhisa put his hand on his head. Yuga got a staticky feeling.

 _Rook_. He preferred _Rook_. He was so cool he’d rebuff even his birth name.

Clashing the accel built into Yuga’s Rush Duels, Rook didn’t seem in a particular _rush_ to make it with Yuga. The dynamic exhilaration Yuga discharged as he Sevens Magic’d through Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Goha Corporation’s Duel System backdoor tided Rook over.

“Duel King. Has a nice ring to it,” the semblant technopath mused.


End file.
